


Doctors Aren't All Bad

by theghoulthatwrites



Series: Bixlu Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, lmao i am so sorry, this sucks so fucking much hahahhahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bixlu Week Day 4: Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Aren't All Bad

"Bickslow you need to go to the doctor, you're obviously not getting any better!"

Bickslow sneezed and grabbed a fresh tissue before answering. 

"Do I don't!" His sinuses were so stuffed up that he sounded like a toddler when he talked and his nose was bright red from blowing it. 

Laxus sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. Bickslow had been adamant that he was fine even as he clearly got worse. It all started with just a slight tickle in his throat and by the third day Laxus had to help him take care of himself.

"I'm taking you to the fucking doctor whether you want to or not," Laxus threatened. He dug through Bickslow's drawers and tossed a random pair of shirts with a t-shirt at the sick man. "Put these on."

Bickslow gingerly lifted the shirt over his head slowly but he made no move to put on the shorts. He didn't think he had the energy to stand up and wasn't about to ask Laxus to help him put his pants on. "I'll just go in my pajama pants..."

"Whatever," Laxus huffed. He held out a hand for Bickslow to grab. "Let's go, sniffles."

/ / /

"Dis was a bad idea," Bickslow muttered to Laxus. They were sitting in the waiting room and Bickslow was receiving multiple stares from the other patients waiting. 

"Well you can't wear your stupid helmet to the doctor, so deal with it." Laxus ignored the stares his friend was receiving in favor of a random magazine he found on the small table in the middle of the room. "Don't be a wuss."

"Easy for you to say," the sick man grumbled. "People aren't staring holes into you."

"Bickslow!" A nurse called.

Laxus helped Bickslow up and over to the door where the young nurse stood. 

"Oh hey, Laxus," the nurse said, smiling.

"Hey Wendy." Laxus nodded, following Wendy down the small hallway and into an examination room.

The nurse took Bickslow's vitals carefully, so as not to create more discomfort for the pitiful man.

"The doctor will be with you soon," she announced when she finished. Wendy waved to Laxus and stepped out of the room to attend another patient.

The small room fell silent except for the muffled notes coming from Laxus' headphones. Bickslow's eyes were closed and it seemed like he had fallen asleep on the examination bed. 

Laxus opened his eyes when a soft knock sounded on the other side of the door and a small blonde woman walked in.

"Lucy?" Laxus blinked, surprised. "I thought today was your day off?"

"Dr. Scarlet called in sick and they asked me to cover for her," Lucy explained. "And I was going to work on my novel today too...

"Well, what seems to be the problem with this guy?" Lucy was poking Bickslow's shoulder curiously.

"Hey man, wake up!" Laxus smacked Bickslow upside the head. "He's sick."

Bickslow jumped when Laxus smacked him and he looked around disoriented. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're at the doctor, dumbass," Laxus snorted. 

Bickslow's surroundings finally came into focus and he came face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The woman smiled at Bickslow and he swore that the small room lit up. She had the most angelic smile Bickslow had ever seen.

"Just prescribe him some stuff and we'll get out of your hair, Lu," Laxus said, crossing his arms. 

"Lu? As in Lucy, your little sister?" Bickslow looked between Laxus and Lucy, confused. 

"The very same," Lucy chirped happily. She was busy pressing a stethoscope onto Bickslow's back and she instructed him to breathe in deeply. When she was done she pulled the earpieces from her ears and hung the instrument around her neck. "You must be Laxus' elusive best friend that he won't let me meet."

Lucy held out her hand.

Bickslow stared at her small hand for a few seconds before it dawned on him that she wanted a handshake. He carefully wrapped his large hand around hers, shaking it. "Wonder why he won't let you meet me?"

"Because you’re a piece of shit lady's man that I don't want soiling my precious sister," Laxus muttered under his breath. In reality he didn't want them to meet because he knew that Bickslow was most likely Lucy's type and he didn't want to think about his little sister dating his best friend.

"Well now that we've finally met, I regret to inform you that you are suffering from the flu," Lucy announced, making it sound like she was stating something obvious. "We'll set you up with some Tamiflu and you'll be good to go!"

Lucy waved to Bickslow and Laxus as they walked out of the clinic.

As they walked towards the car Bickslow turned to Laxus.

"I would have gone to the doctor earlier if I knew your sister was a doctor," he commented. "And if I knew she was so hot."

Pausing in unlocking the driver's side door, Laxus glared over the roof of the car at his best friend.

"You stay away from Lucy or so help me I will personally castrate you with Lucy's own scalpel," he warned. No friend of his, especially Bickslow, was going to lay a single finger on his precious baby sister if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tamiflu is prescribed to treat the flu in the U.S.


End file.
